


Вечер в опере | Night at the opera [fanart]

by koryusai279



Series: Dido's dress | Чудесные возможности закулисья [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Theater costume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фермет заводит знакомства в театре Лотто-Валентино, чтобы бывать там, не афишируя своего знакомства с Аккардо и интереса к его пьесам. Однажды ему приходится выйти на сцену в женской роли... </p><p>Fermet started some friendships within Lotto Valentio’s theater: this allows him to stay in the theater without advertising his acquantance with Accardo and interest in his play. Once he have to play a female caracter at the stage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер в опере | Night at the opera [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод текста:
> 
> В тот вечер была премьера "Дидоны, царицы Карфагенской".  
> Никто не знал, что имено в этот день прекрасная мадмуазель Сесиль, наша прима...  
> ...устроит нам скандал и откажется выходить на сцену.  
> Мой друг Жан-Пьер Аккардо, помогавший ставить эту пьесу в надежде, что следующей будет его собственная, был в отчаянии.  
>  _\- Мой бог, Лебро! Все пропало!_  
>  _\- Спокойно, Жан-Пьер... Найди ей замену._  
>  _\- Господи, КАК?! Никто из актеров не знает ее текста!_  
>  _\- Тогда, возможно, стоит поискать среди не-актеров того, кто знал бы слова?_  
>  _\- О чем ты говоришь? Я, конечно, знаю пьесу... Но не могу же я играть Дидону!_  
>  _\- И не будешь! Скажи, пусть мне принесут костюм._  
>  Вот так и случилось, что в тот самый день...  
> ...я надел тиару Дидоны, карфагенской царицы.


End file.
